Just For You
by AkariNozomi
Summary: "I Just do it because you.." said Hanji to makes Rivaille happy. What will she do for him?


The day after he explained about that, Hanji pass Rivaille "Good morning Rivaille!" she smiles softly to him "Ah.. Hanji.. You become stronger, huh?""Yeah maybe hehe""I am sorry about that""It's okay! I know you don't want to hurt me again also you just like me""Hmm..""You know, I still love you, it's hard to forget this feeling""Sorry""It's okay! You like Eren, right?""W-Where did you know that?""You always make me jealous before""I see..""Bye!""Okay, shitty glasses" then Hanji goes and leaves Rivaille there.

After that day, she always writes a diary even she knows that it's just a simple words and makes her stuck in sadness, but it's secret and precious to her. In the evening, she walks around the castle to take some fresh air but she founds Rivaille and Eren there "Ah.. Uh.. Please don't cry.. J-just smile.. Ukh" Hanji tried to smiles bt she can't so she leaves but Eren saw her. Hanji stopped and sits in the window and cryingm and Eren comes "Umm.. A-ano Hanji-san""E-Eren?Eh.."then Hanji erase her tears "Why you don't come to us?""I'm sorry but.. Rivaille hates me,maybe""I see.. But you two are a-""It was the past""R-Really?""You look happy""A-Ah""You love him?""Th-That's""I won't disturb you.. Rivaille maybe loves you too""B-but""See you later""H-Hanji-san" Hanji leaves Eren alone"..""Oi" Eren doesn't kno that Rivaille just arrived there "Ah Heichou""What are you doing here alone?""N-No""Let's go!" then they go.

Some days ave left, and Rivaille become couple with Eren and when Hanji see it she just can smiles a bit and she never talks again with Rivaille. One day, Erwin Rivaille and Hanji get a meeting, befoe that Erwin wants to go "I will go""I want to, Erwin!""Jus stay here with Rivaille""B-but""This is an order""Hhh.. Okay!" then Hanji stays with Rivaille there. Hanji just keep quiets "Oi Hanji""..""Oi shitty glasses""What?""No.. You angry to me?""No.. But you hate me,right?""Oh maybe""Hh.. Congratz for you and Eren""Y-you know it?""Yeah""Thanks""Okay" then Erwin backs and they meeting again.

She knew that she doesn't want Rivaille sad again so she helps Rivaille from the back and never tell it to him because she know Rivaille dosn't talk to her and she writes that in her diary. In her private room when he read her diary little by little, she just can laughs a bit "Stronger? Pft" after that she takes the book and goes to work.

One day, Hanji saw Eren that want to go "Eren?""Ah Hanji-san!""Where do you want to go?""S-sorry Hanji-san, i can't tell you""Ah..Wait, Eren!" then Eren goes to leave her and never comes back. Hanji very worried about that, then she meets Erwin "Hanji""Erwin!""Do you know where did Eren go?""No.. Rivaille will said""Huh?" then Rivaille comes but they don't know "I hope Eren will back""hh..Now, he knows the feel when we lost someone that we love, he tell me it's just a fake,huh?""Haha.. He's very kindness""Yeah." Because heard that Rivaille was very sad and Hanji sees him "Ah..""Go away from me""Go Erwin" then Erwin goes first "R-Rivaille.. I=i'm sorry""I hate you! Just go away from my life""Are.. you seriously say that?" then some tears fall down from her eyes, Rivaille saw it and just surprised "H-Hanji!" but Hanji went before that "Cih".

Hanji comes back to her room, takes all of the stationery that she will need and she writes the last day "Uh, I will leave this place like Eren maybe.. I leaves this diary book here.. S-sayonara" then Hanji goes to Trost District and coming back to her family, and she just said to her family that she were in holiday for scouting legion's works. In the night at Scouting Legion HQ, Rivaille is trying to search Hanji "Cih.. I will never found her here! First, I ;ost Eren and now I lost Hanji.. What's love?" then he passed Hanji's room "Hmm.." he thinked for a while then went in to that room "This room.. I remember when I took her to here" then he walks around the room and found a small book"What's tis? Diary? Hmm?" then he read the diary.

1st day =He break out from me. Huh, I have to move on but I love him

3rd day =I get jealous because Eren huh. I still love him!

6th day =Uh.. He got a problem, i will always help him because I love Rivaille!

15th day =I wanted to make him happy even it's makes me hurt. What should i do?

16th day =Forget him? No! Even he makes me urt everyday

21st day =Hey i still love him! Hard to move on!

22nd day =I still love him even I'm crying and I'm not a confident girl

25th day =Why i can't become more kind at speaking? It;s makes him hates me

Last day =Again I make him angry. He wants me to get out from his I will go, i Just want he's happy again and smile, until this seconds I love him

After read that, "W-why you don't tell me honestly before?" then he goes to find Hanji. Before he went outside the HQ, Erwin saw him "Rivaille'"Erwin""Where do you want to go?""Search for Hanji""Really?""Yeah!" then Rivaille leaved the HQ. "Where I will go first? The opposite.. Trost!" he tries to find Hanji "Hmm.. Maybe in the library" he went to the library and he doesn't find Hanji. "I'm hopeless" when he walks in the quiet place suddenly there's someone who dropped a book in front him "Hmm?""U-uwaa.. S-summimasen!""This sounds. H-hanji" then he looks up to that person and it's Hanji "R-Rivaille? Ukh.." then Hanji wanted to go but suddenly Rivaille grabbed her hand "A-ah""Hanji.. Why you don't tell me before?""M-Matte.. Don't talk here, let's go to the cafe""Okay" then they go to the cafe.

In the cafe, "Hanji""Okay.. I know you want me to describe that right?""Yes.. But""But?""I already read your diary""E-eh?'"And I know your feeling to me, shitty glasses""But.. Eren""No again""I see""I don't understand about love""Aha..""Maybe I love ou""Eh me?""Yeah""I truly love you, sorry if I tell something hat makes you angry but I just want you to know. I always here for you""Hanji...""But It's hard to be an honest girl""It's okay.. Let's go!""Okay!" they holding their hands and go back.

In the way to HQ, "Hanji""Hmm?""You don't use your eyeglasses right?""Tehee.. I forget that!""I see.. And you wearing a dress""Yes.. It isn't matches for me""But you're beautiful""E-Eh? Really?""Have I told it again?""... Thanks Rivaille" she smiles sweetly to Rivaille "No problem Hanji" then he kiss Hanji's cheek "R-Rivaille..""What? You love me, right?""Y-yeah.." then Rivaille smiles for the first time to her "E-eh" Hanji who saw it become blushing "Hanji? What are you blushing for?""N-Nothing..""Tell me or I will kiss your lips""I-it's my secret about you that you don't know""Okay" then he stares at Hanji "No..""Okay, it's your request" then Rivaille is trying to bring nearer his lips to hanji's lips and she just closed her eyes then Rivaille kiss her "U-umm.." suddenly after that "Maybe I don't have to know it""I tell you.. You were smiling to me""Smile? Me?""Yes!""I don't believe you!""Me too haha""Jaa.. Let's go!''"Okay" then they walk again.


End file.
